arrepentirse
by yasutora
Summary: Ichixruki Quien sera el nuevo profesor? Quien ganara en este duelo? Soportara Rukia? Soportara Ichigo? OMG q soy malo para los summary!


Etto... Bueno, aqui les presento mi primer fic, esq me obsecione leiendo y quise escribir uno...

porfavor!! dejen reviews!! se que no es muy bueno, asi q cualquier sujerencia q me den para escribir mejor sera aceptada con gusto y porfa no sean malitos.

antes que lo lean debo dar credito a mi amiga **Kuchiki-Jae. **ella me ayudo en muchas cosas dentro del fic, gracias!!

Para que se entienda:

-blabla- conversacion.

-_blabla_- pensamiento.

**Pensamiento personal:** Porque rayos es TAN dificil poner un buen titulo?

* * *

**El Nuevo Profesor:**

-Buenos días, ICHIGOOOO

-Buenos días, ICHIGOOOO!!- Fue el primer sonido q despertó al shinigami por la mañana.

El saludo fue otorgado por su "cariñoso" padre, el cual quería incluir al grito una de sus patadas en la cabeza.

-No molestes viejo!!- Fue la amable respuesta del sustituto, luego de esquivar por poco la patada de su padre, quedando patas arriba al caer de la cama.

-Vamos hijo, no te enojes, si es solo una muestra de cariño! XD –Le dijo al salir de la pieza.

Segundos después Rukia salía de su armario

-Tu padre parece contento hoy día.

-Ese viejo esta cada día más loco ¬¬.

-Siempre me he preguntado, como es que le haces para esquivar a tu padre todas las mañanas?

-Mmh… eso es porque el siempre grita antes de lanzarse, me despierta sin que se de cuenta.

-Haa…

-Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo enana!! Con lo distraída q eres seguro que se te escapa!! ¬¬

-distraída? Enana? Y quien eres tu para decirme eso? Imbecil ¬¬

-ENANA!!

-RETRASADO!

-PERRA!!

-SHINIGAMI PROSTITUTO!! – Ja! Rukia había ganado esta partida.

-Etto… Tus dibujos apestan!! – Grave error Ichigo…

Rukia, ya completamente fuera de sus casillas, se vengaría de Ichigo… Como sea… Y su mente perversa encontró la manera ideal.

Se acerco rápidamente al shinigami y, aprovechando q estaba en el suelo, le propino una patada olímpica en la entrepierna. Ichigo simplemente se quedo ahí, como congelado, mientras Rukia se dirigía al baño con una gran sonrisa, feliz de su venganza.

– _Creo q podré usar este recurso mas a menudo_ – se decía orgullosa de su ingenio.

Cierto tiempo después Ichigo estaba bajando a tomar desayuno.

-Buenos días Ichi-nii- Le saludo alegremente Yuzu.

-Buenos días Yuzu, Buenos días Karin.

-si si! Buenos días a ti también – Fue la respuesta de la otra hermana.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-Kun!! – Le saludo una alegre Rukia con ese tonito de voz que todos amamos.

-Temme… ¬¬

- Que paso kurosaki-Kun? No tuviste un buen despertar? – Pregunto en el mismo tonito, pero con una mirada maliciosa en los ojos.

-…. ¬¬

Se dirijo a sentarse al lado de Rukia, no sin sentir un poco de dolor. Cuando se sentó Rukia le apunto por debajo de la mesa con un tenedor, hacia "cierta parte". Mientras le decía por lo bajo – Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con mis Bellos dibujos-

Kurosaki sintió miedo… -_Enana del demonio!_ –Se dijo para si –_Por que habrá amanecido tan sensible? _

Sin respuesta a su pregunta Ichigo termino su desayuno y partió hacia el instituto con Rukia.

Fue un viaje sin problemas, pero al llegar al salón:

- IIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOO!!

-Hola Keigo - le respondió con un golpe en la cara.

-Buenos días Keigo-kun –Le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y su tonito.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san!! –Fue la alegre respuesta.

Luego de saludar a todos se dirigieron a sus asientos. Inoue se le acerco a Rukia.

-Dicen que van a traer a un profesor nuevo.

-En serio? Me pregunto como será…

-No lo se… pero dicen que es muy famoso.

-Famoso? – Fue el aporte de Ichigo.

-Y a ti que te importa? – Rukia.

-Puede que lo conozca!

- TU? Ja! Tu no conoces ni a tu vecino! Y además, ni siquiera vez tele, no sabes de famosos.

-…. Y tú que sabes? ¬¬

-Obvio que lo se! Si yo vivo… -Cerro la boca antes de meter la pata.

- O.O que fue lo que ibas a decir Rukia?

-Etto… Que yo vivo cerca de Ichigo y siempre se escuchan los programas que ven sus hermanas, suben mucho el volumen –Con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Claro, seguro… -Todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de no creerle mucho.

Después de unos minutos esperando al nuevo profesor, los alumnos comenzaban a preocuparse…

-Que pasara que no llega el profesor?

-No lo se, pero mejor así –Dijo con pereza Keigo.

-Cada día me asombro más de tu flojera… -Dijo Ishida.

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo querer un tiempo de descanso no?

-Si sigues así tu reputación bajará más todavía, Asano-san –Dijo Mizuiro con su celular en la mano.

-Asano-san!! Porque no me dices Keigo, como antes? TT

-Si sigues así hasta yo te voy a dejar solo, Asano-san.

- …. T.T

Todos se reían de la escena, poco a poco comenzaban a relajarse, pensando que tenían la hora libre.

Ichigo comenzaba a aburrirse de sobremanera… -_Maldito profesor nuevo que se atrasa!_ – Pensaba el chico. Estaba en eso cuando vio a Rukia.

-Oi Rukia! Que estas haciendo? –Pregunto con curiosidad Ichigo.

-mmh? Espera a que termine… -Le dijo la chica, que estaba con un cuaderno, "muy ocupada".

-Vamos! Solo dime lo que haces.

-Que te esperes dije!

-Kuchiki-san se toma muchas libertades con Ichigo –Dijo Mizuro, con lo cual hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Que me muestres temme… -dijo ichigo, el cual comenzó a forcejear por el cuaderno con Rukia.

-Te… dije… que… no… quiero… -Dijo entre forcejeos.

-vamos!!

-No porque tú estés aburrido significa que te tenga que entretener.¬¬

-Solo quiero saber… JA! –Dijo con alegría al triunfar en el forcejeo.

-Esta bien! Míralo! Si eso te hace feliz… -dijo enfadada.

Ichigo le miro con cara de victoria a Rukia, para después mirar el cuaderno…

-… Esto es… lo que estabas haciendo?

-si, algún problema?

-_Piensa Kurosaki_- Se dijo, ante el tenia un dibujo de… Chappys! No se paro a mirar que hacían los conejos –_Recuerda lo de esta mañana_-

-NO! No tengo ningún problema!!

-ok… ¬¬

Pasado unos minutos.

-Buahahahahaha!! –Se escucho.

-Oi! Keigo, no crees que eso es un poco pasado e moda?

-Que? Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

-Buahahahahaha!!

-Si no es el idiota de Keigo… Quien rayos esta haciendo ese sonido?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Dijo Ichigo.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del salón salio disparada hacia el otro extremo de la sala, en donde estaba Tatsuki… La cual le dio tremenda patada, en un acto reflejo, y fue a parar al banco del shinigami XD dejándolo fuera de combate y tirado en el suelo bajo la puerta.

( **NA: **supongo q todos conocen donde se sienta ichigo, y pueden imaginarse la escena ¬¬)

Ichigo estaba un poco aturdido, después de ese golpe… Estaba todavía debajo de la puerta… y escuchaba unos ruidos muy extraños…

-Es el!

-En serio es el!

-El será nuestro nuevo profesor?

-No lo se… no me parece muy competente…

-_De quien rayos estarán hablando?_- Se preguntaba ichigo bajo la puerta.

- THE SPRIRIT… ARE ALWAYS WITH US!! – Esa voz la conocía…

-Buahahahaha!! –Sonaron voces al unísono, las cuales confirmaron el temor del chico…

- I AM… SU NUEVO PROFESOR!!

-heheheheee!! –gritos del publico XD

-_No puede ser que este tipo sea nuestro profesor…_- Pensaba todavía bajo la puerta.

-GOOD!! Ahora podemos empezar a… Etto… Que hace esa puerta en el suelo? o.O

-Usted la tiró al entrar, señor.

-En serio? Bueno, eso es por todo mi POWER, la puerta no lo resistió…

-En serio? Usted es genial profesor!! O

-Lo se, lo se… ahora, pongamos esta puerta en su lugar… Tu, el grandote!

-Yo? –respondió Chad.

-Si tu! Pon esta puerta en su lugar.

-Si…

Levanto la puerta, solo para encontrar al chico en el suelo.

-HO MI GOD!! Pero si es The Boy!! –Se escucharon algunos murmuros.

-Hola Kanonji…

-Ichigo!! Tú lo conoces?

-Pero claro que me conoce!! El es mi discípulo number one!

-En serio? Ichigo es discípulo de Kanonji!! –Los murmuros empezaron a crecer de volumen.

-Silencio!! –Grito con enojo Ichigo.

-BOY!! No porque seas mi discípulo vas a tener algún beneficio en mi clase, entendido?

-Si si si… -Contesto de mal humor mientras se sentaban.

-Ok!! Entonces, empecemos con la clase….

Tras unos minutos…

-Bien! Eso seria todo por hoy, para mañana quiero un ensayo de tres planas sobre la biografía de mi.

-Sabia que no podía ser verdad lo de el como profesor… -Dijo por lo bajo ishida.

-Dijo algo Mister Uryuu?

-No nada profesor ..U

-GOOD!! Nos vemos mañana, y recuerden… THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH US!! –Y salto por la ventana.

-…

-Estará bien?

-No lo se y no me importa – Respondió Ichigo.

-Pero como dices eso? Si es tu maestro?? –Dijo Keigo.

-NO molestes!! Ese loco jamás seria mi maestro!!

-Pues estuviste muy atento esta clase…

-Eso es porque el profesor anterior casi me hace repetir, y con el creo que el ramo será mucho mas fácil.

-Excusas excusas… -Dijo Tatsuki.

-Temme…

-No te enojes tanto Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo Rukia.

-Y tu no molestes!!

-Pero que dices Kurosaki-kun! Yo no osaría molestarte…

-Eres despreciable enana, lo sabias?

-Porque eres tan malo conmigo Kurosaki-kun!! –Dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Si Ichigo!! No seas tan cruel con ella.

-Que te hizo?

-Porque… -Y así todas las compañeras de clase se pusieron a defender a Rukia. Ichigo estaba al borde del colapso por todo el griterío.

-YA BASTA!! –Grito con desesperación –Keigo!

-Ssi…

-Vamos a almorzar!

El chico vio odio en esos ojos… que no se atrevió a decir que no –Lo que tu digas!

Minutos después estaban todos los amigos almorzando como siempre en el techo del instituto. Mizuiro estaba conversando con Keigo, lo cual le hacia muy feliz y se quedaba quieto… Mientras Ishida, Sado e Ichigo comían discutiendo sobre pequeñeces. Hasta que Ishida lanzo lo que tenia pensado hace un tiempo… -_Esto seguro enojara a Ichigo…_

-Kurosaki-san… Parece que Kuchiki-san ya te tiene domesticado…

-Que fue lo que dijiste?... ¬¬

-Lo que oyes Kurosaki –Dijo arreglándose los anteojos- al parecer Kuchiki-san ya te tiene completamente dominado

-JA! Ya le gustaría a esa…

-A si? Y como es que cada vez le respondes menos los insultos?

-Eso es porque…porque…-La verdad sabia bien porque, últimamente la shinigami se había vuelto mas…_perversa_… lo q se traducía en que lo tapaba en amenazas, Ichigo recordaba con dolor cuando cumplía alguna de ellas- Creo que al final, si no le hago caso, se va a aburrir y me dejara de molestar.

-Eso es en serio Kurosaki?

-Si! Esa es la verdad! –No quería que la amenaza de esta mañana se hiciera realidad.

-Yo creo que mas bien lo que pasa es que te estas enamorando de ella…

-QUE? Yo y ella? Tu estas loco!!

-Bueno, en realidad, parecen muy unidos… -Dijo Chad.

-Como? Chad, tu también? –Solo recibió como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de su amigo.

-Reconócelo kurosaki, se nota a leguas tus sentimientos por ella…

No lo podía creer, en serio se notaba eso? En realidad, el sentía mucho afecto por la shinigami -_Pero solo somos buenos amigos_ – esa era la idea del chico, nunca reconocería lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera a el mismo…

-Bien! Dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas!

-No tienes que comprobarme nada Kurosaki-san!

-Bueno, pero es por mi orgullo!!

-Esto tiene mala pinta –Dijo Sado.

-Y que es lo que harías para demostrarme que no estas interesado en ella?

-uhm…. Etto… Le haré pasar el peor día de su vida!

-Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

-Segurísimo! La maldita enana al final del día lo único que va a querer será volver con su "Nii-sama" –dijo imitando su vocecita.

Si señoras y señores, Ichigo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Ishida no lo molestara con Rukia.

Por otro lado, las chicas estaban como siempre almorzando juntas en el patio del colegio, todas formando un círculo, y haciendo lo que mejor sabían… pelar a sus compañeros de curso!

-Aish! Keigo es taan insoportable!!

-Siii!! Es demasiado acosador!

-Y te mira con uno ojos… Da asco!

-No se como lo soportan los chicos.

-No se… yo lo encuentro lindo… -Dijo Mahana.

-QUEEEE!!

-Parece que en gustos no hay nada escrito…

-Así parece…

-Como puedes decir eso mahana?

-Bueno… solo es que no me parece TAN malo…

-Si a ella le simpatiza… cosa suya! –Dijo Rukia.

-Y tu Rukia? Parece que te estas hartando un poco de Kurosaki-san…

-Mmh? Porque lo dices?

-Porque lo tratas cada día peor!!

-En serio? Yo… no es a propósito… -Mentía.

-Por favor!! Si hasta ya te tiene miedo! Ni siquiera te contradice!!

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Todas lo notamos! Parece un perro recién amaestrado!

-Bueno, el se lo busca!

-A mi me parece que el pobre ya esta traumado…

-En serio soy tan mala con el?

-Yo creo que si…

-Bueno… en realidad no es mi intención ser tan mala…

-Deberías ser un poco más comprensiva Kuchiki-san

-Si! Considerando que… ya sabes… tú le gustas…

-O.O que yo… Que?

-En serio no te das cuenta? –Risitas de todas.

-Bueno, somos buenos amigos…

-Mas que amigos diría yo…

-Co-Como? –Dijo con muchas gotitas en la cabeza…

-No nos engañas Kuchiki-san… Todas notamos que lo miras "con otros ojos"

-Etto… bueno…

-Pero es suficiente no? Dejen a la pobre Kuchiki-san en paz!! –Salio a defenderla su amiga Orihime.

-Eso es porque tu estas celosa!!

-Etto… bueno… yo…

-No la molesten! –Dijo ahora Rukia.

-Bueno bueno!! Ya mucho de molestarlas! –Dijo con voz de autoridad Tatsuki.

-NO Tatsuki… En algo tienen razón, yo trato muy mal a Kurosaki-kun… Prometo… Prometo que mañana no tratare mal a Kurosaki-san!!

Y así cada uno se prometió a si mismo que trataría de cambiarle el día a el otro

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó antes de lo normal, ya lo había planeado todo muy bien –_Esa enana sufrirá!_- Se regocijaba en su maldad el chico.

Preparo todo lo necesario para su plan maligno, y espero a que sea la hora de despertar… cuando faltaban 5 minutos, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua… lo llevo a la pieza y, sin mayor problema, fue al armario y se lo hecho en la cara a la shinigami. Rápidamente (a una velocidad que ni el se conocía sin el Bankai) cerro la puerta del armario y se acostó, aparentando dormir.

Rukia se despertó con… agua? La cegó momentáneamente y atino a pegar un gritito, por el frío. Cuando recupero la vista estaban puramente choqueada… no sabia que era lo que paso –_Que fue eso? Algún problema con mi gigai?_ – Estaba empapada, no entendía que sucedía, a menos que… -_Ichigo!_ –No lo podía creer! Esta se la pagaría caro!

Se levanto rápidamente, abrió la puerta y se levanto con un solo pensamiento –_Nadie! Nadie se ríe de Kuchiki Rukia!_

Pero tuvo un problema… Cuando lo busco por la pieza lo encontró acostado "durmiendo"… Ella sabia que era mentira, pero al verlo así, acostado y tan sereno, no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el. Solo por un segundo, se olvido de su brusco despertar y se le quedo observándolo.

Luego de ese segundo, el agua volvió a su mente, pero al mismo tiempo otra cosa se coló en su mente - _Prometo que mañana no tratare mal a Kurosaki-san!! _–Rayos, esa estúpida promesa! Pero no podía negarlo, ella lo había prometido, no a sus amigas, A ELLA.

A si que no tuvo mas remedio, se acerco al chico.

Ichigo estaba ULTRA nervioso, no podía creer que Rukia se creyera que estaba dormido, lo iba a matar, iba a morir! Nunca debió hacer eso! Estaba al borde del abismo hacia el infierno, y desde el fondo lo saludaba una cruel Rukia, solo que esta tenia cachos y una cola.

Se estaba acercando, no le quedaba mucho tiempo… Antes de morir prefirió hacer las paces con kamisama y rezo un rosario mentalmente. Estaba junto a el, adiós mundo cruel.

-Ichigo, oi ichigo! Vamos despierta, ya es hora de levantarse, oi Ichigo!

-Amh? Ha! Buenos días Rukia… -Su plan… pronto daría comienzo.

-Vamos Ichigo, es un lindo día –A Rukia en verdad le hervía la sangre, pero el no lo sabría.

-Parece que amaneciste con buen animo hoy! Porque estas mojada?

-Esto? Es solo que me desperté con mucho calor

-En serio? Bueno, es cosa tuya.

-Bueno, apresúrate, yo voy a entrar al baño.

-Ok, creo que yo me voy a quedar un rato mas en la cama –Así podría "escucharlo" todo.

Había una sonrisa extraña en la cara del chico, pero Rukia no le dio importancia.

Sin nada mas que hacer, se dirigió al baño y, como todos en las mañanas, Rukia necesitaba orinar… Y ella estaba desesperada!

-_Ya no llego _–Decía para si.

Ichigo se quedo en su cama, recapitulando todo lo que había hecho… -_Que será lo ocurra primero?_ –Se preguntaba, esperando, a escuchar algo que la delatara.

No tubo que esperar mucho, segundos después de que la chica saliera de la habitación se escucho un grito de sorpresa, Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse –_Rayos! Porque será que las mujeres nunca se fijan cuando van al baño?_ –Este será un gran día, pensó.

Rukia no lo podía creer… Se levanto a duras penas del Inodoro SIN ASIENTO, estaba toda mojada y no había podido evitar dar un gritito de sorpresa –_Que ocurre aquí? Alguien saco el asiento… pero porque??_ –Rukia simplemente no entendía que estaba pasando.

Bueno, eso ya paso. Intento tranquilizarse –_Hoy seré amable, hoy seré amable, hoy seré amable…_ - Se repetía como un mantra, Si hay algo que podía superar el orgullo de Kuchiki Rukia, eso era su auto control.

Bueno, siguiendo con su rutina matutina, Rukia se dirigió a lavarse los dientes…

Ichigo no podía mas de risa! Solo se detenía para pensar una cosa –_Que es lo que hará ahora ella?_

La respuesta llego en unos minutos, al escuchar un leve sonido de asco, proveniente del baño…

LA escena en el baño no era muy diferente a lo que Ichigo se imaginaba. Estaba Rukia, con la boca conectada al grifo de lavamanos… intentando enjuagarse la boca A TODA COSTA. En el piso se podía ver el cepillo de la chica y el tubo de pasta de dientes.

-Que rayos fue eso? Acaso se venció? –Rukia no conocía mucho del mundo de los humanos, pero hasta donde sabía, la pasta de dientes NO sabia así.

Ichigo estaba retorciéndose de dolor, producido por una risa sin fin –_Sal en la pasta de dientes!! Nunca pensé que podría ocupar la roma que me hizo Tatsuki cuando chicos!!_

-Aquí algo huele mal… no puede ser coincidencia… -Se decía Rukia, sin duda había sal en su pasta de dientes, pero como llego ahí?... –_Ichigo!_ –El era la causa de todos sus males… Porque el día en que ella iba a ser buena a el se le tenia que ocurrir transformarlo en un día en honor a las bromas?

No se la iba a ganar! Ella prometió algo y lo cumpliría, aunque al otro se comporte como el niñato que es…

Sin más cosa que hacer, procedió a desnudarse, abrir la llave de la ducha y comenzar a ducharse.

Ichigo escucho el sonido de la ducha, y supo que pronto la shinigami pasaría por un mal momento, que duraría y duraría!!

Rukia estaba en la ducha, sin saber lo que se le venia encima…

Tomó el pote del shampoo, tomar un poco, y comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo… al cabo de unos instantes se enjuago, y comenzó a jabonarse el resto del cuerpo, solo deteniéndose un poco para rascarse la cabeza…

Bueno... les gusto? porfavor dejen review!! sean buenitos!

pronto subire el siguiente capitulo... espero

a si! debo dar credito a **Kuchiki-jae** por su sobrenombre "shinigami prostituto" (si no lo hago me va a ir mal U.U)

hasta la proxima...


End file.
